Hurricane Anthony (2016)
Hurricane Anthony was the first named storm, first hurricane, and first major hurricane that occurred in the early part of the hyperactive 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. It was the earliest known Category 5 Atlantic hurricane on record. Anthony was a short-lived but intense tropical cyclone that originated from a tropical wave over the Central Atlantic that later gained tropical characteristics on June 12 and soon underwent explosive intensification - the fastest of any hurricane ever observed in the Atlantic, reaching Category 5 status only a day later on June 13. This beat Hurricane Wilma's record for the fastest rapid intensification. Anthony shattered several records in the Atlantic during its short life span. Anthony was them most intense hurricane to occur in the Atlantic since Wilma of 2005 in terms of wind speed - with the storm hitting winds of 190 MPH at peak intensity. However, the storm maintained an unusually high pressure during its life - with the lowest pressure estimated to be 932 millibars, a characteristic seen in Category 4 hurricanes. This pressure level may have been a factor of the storm's early dissipation, which may have been a result of a fast-moving track, landfall, an unstable core, and massive upwelling that occurred at the end of the storm's life, thus resulting in an eyewall-replacement cycle. Anthony also had the fastest intensification of any hurricane in the world, mainly due to instability and large bursts of convection in the storm's core - Anthony hit peak intensity on June 13, a day after becoming a depression, which shattered Emily's record of 2005 for being the the most intense tropical cyclone to occur in the Atlantic before August (but not in terms of pressure), as well being the fastest intensifying storm to occur in the Atlantic. Anthony was also the most costliest hurricane to occur in the Atlantic basin, but was later knocked to third after two other very devastating storms occurred later in the season - Deanna and Kingston. Anthony's 190 MPH wind speed record was also shattered later in the season by Kingston, which exceeded a top speed of 205 MPH. Anthony also set records for being the shortest-lived major hurricane and fastest-moving storm in the Atlantic, and also the entire world. The final record Anthony broke was for being the first Category 5 hurricane in the Atlantic basin since Felix in 2007, ending a nine-year streak when no Category 5 hurricanes appeared in the Atlantic. Anthony also caused significant damage in parts of the Caribbean as well as the entire Gulf Coast, causing devastation similar to Katrina of 2005. The storm first hit the Virgin Islands and Puerto Rico at tropical-storm force, with winds exceeding 50 MPH, causing minimal damage to buildings and other structures, while 3-5 foot waves flooded beaches and resulted in their closure for up to three days after the storm's passage. Just two hours later, Anthony picked up speed at a torrid pace as the system was estimated to have winds of 70 MPH just as it made landfall in the Dominican Republic even before a warning could be issued, as many NHC scientists expected Anthony to turn NE and hit the Bahamas and then continue to weaken over the Northern Atlantic. However, on June 12 at 10 P.M. EST, Anthony made landfall in Santo Domingo as a 73 MPH Tropical Storm, just shy of minimal hurricane status, which it achieved over Haiti later the next day. The storm then struck Haiti at C1 intensity, in which the storm had undergone a rare phenomenon in which Anthony actually strengthened over land. Serious damage occurred in the $78 million dollar range, with widespread power outages and a four-foot storm surge being blamed on high winds exceeding 75 MPH, with gusts reaching 90 MPH in Belladere, Haiti, shortly before electricity was knocked out. Anthony continued to travel west across the Caribbean, affecting Cuba at Category 2 strength, causing extensive damage prior to shifting directly north over the Gulf of Mexico, the ideal spot for a storm to explosively intensify due to low wind shear and unseasonably warm waters. Anthony later shifted north as its eastern eyewall impacted the Florida Keys and parts of southwestern Florida, with 90 MPH sustained winds and even higher gusts causing heavy damage, of which was exacerbated due to the many weak tornadoes caused by Anthony across the state. Virtually no wind shear and unseasonably warm sea surface temperatures induced explosive strengthening within the system - later retaining 160 MPH winds within three hours as Anthony's movement began to increase. This made Anthony the earliest forming major hurricane and Category 5 on record as its size nearly doubled - having shattered Hurricane Emily's record in 2005 for the most intense tropical cyclone to form before August. The accelerated movement and unexpected strengthening prompted emergency mandatory evacuations for the Florida panhandle, as landfall was expected in fewer than six hours. What became voluntary evacuations later became mandatory as the highest levels of alert were issued across the entire Gulf Coast. Only an hour later, Anthony attained winds that were the strongest of any hurricane in the Atlantic, with Allen being the only other Atlantic storm to attain 190 MPH winds. Anthony's central pressure later plummeted to 932 mbar, slightly high for a storm of its caliber, though Anthony's structure was not the best in terms of organization. Powerful swells generated by Anthony caused severe destruction and flooding along western Florida as well as the Florida panhandle. At 4:30 P.M. EDT, Anthony made landfall in Pensacola, Florida with maximum sustained winds topping 190 MPH, making it the strongest wind-speed hurricane to make landfall in the United States. Anthony caused the worst damage seen of any Atlantic storm to make landfall in Florida; as nearly every structure across the Florida coast was absolutely destroyed. Adding to the destruction was a powerful EF3 tornado that tore through downtown Pensacola, causing additional destruction to the already widespread catastrophic damage. Anthony then turned east, only weakening slightly to 185 MPH as it made a slight southwest shift, so the eye remained just offshore, with the intense northern eyewall causing extreme damage in Mobile, Alabama, later submerging part of the city under seven feet of water from Mobile Bay. Damage was more extreme than Ivan in 2004, Dennis in 2005, Katrina in 2005, and Isaac in 2012 combined. Anthony then underwent a severe eyewall-replacement cycle, which imparted explosive weakening as it degenerated into a Category 3 hurricane over New Orleans, with sustained winds of 120 MPH early June 14. Fortunately, due to Anthony's unusual direct westward movement, impacts from storm surge were relatively light, with the highest of the swells reaching only ten feet in height. Later that day, Anthony continued to take an unusual shift southwest as the storm retained its Category 3 intensity whilst making landfall over eastern Mexico, with extreme southern Texas reporting heavy rainfall and gusty winds from the outer bands due to Anthony's widespread circulation. Ironically, Anthony appeared more organized at its Mexican landfall then at peak intensity. Soon after, the terrain and dry air over Mexico imparted explosive weakening within Anthony as it became extratropical at 11 P.M. EDT June 14. The storm maintained 50 MPH winds as it emerged over the Eastern Pacific, though it remained extratropical at landfall in Baja California. The remnants continued to disorganize over New Mexico, with the terrain of the Rocky Mountains tearing up the circulation on June 16. Meteorological History Preparations Virgin Islands Upon Anthony's rapid formation and designation as a tropical storm, there was little done in order to adequately prepare for the storm due to its proximity to the archipelago. Residents were advised to stay in their homes during the storm's passage, and some coastal roads were closed in anticipation of flooding. However, government officials did not relocate during the storm, and all public offices remained open during Anthony. Due to the fact Anthony struck in the evening, schools did not close and remained open the day following Anthony's passage. As most meteorological agencies throughout the Greater Antilles expected minor impacts from the storm, most farmers failed to protect their crops prior to Anthony's landfall. Tropical Storm Warnings were issued right before Anthony's landfall, with watches extending west towards Cuba. In order to combat the effects of flooding, sandbags were placed along coastal roads, and sea turtle nests were moved inland to avoid destruction by rough surf. Some residents stocked up on supplies, including gasoline and non-perishable food, due to warnings of rapid intensification and possibly high impacts. Caribbean Puerto Rico Dominican Republic Haiti Cuba United States Florida Alabama Mississippi Louisiana Texas Elsewhere Mexico Impact British Virgin Islands Anthony made landfall as a rapidly-strengthening 50 MPH tropical storm with accelerated movements over the British Virgin Islands on June 12. The storm remained over these islands for less than two hours, with heavy rainfall flooding roads across the region, in addition to inundating homes and closing roads. High winds partially defoliated shrubs and palm trees within the area, while larger trees lost branches, of which often fell on houses and power lines. Nearly 800 people across the area lost power due to Anthony, while fourteen homes were completely destroyed due to fallen tree limbs. In Cruz Bay, a large tree limb crashed through a window in a home there, killing an older man. In Sieben, a large tree fell on a car, killing the two occupants inside. Another died in Coral Bay due to electrocution when a man attempted to remove fallen, but still live, power lines from his lawn. Damage remained confined to trees and power lines, though five homes in Spanish Town lost their roofs; in the same area, gusts were reported to be 80 MPH. Overall, Anthony's effects proved to be much more destructive than anticipated, with the storm causing over $26.5 million in damages in the Virgin Islands alone. Caribbean Puerto Rico Dominican Republic Haiti Cuba United States Florida Alabama Mississippi Louisiana Texas Elsewhere Mexico Aftermath & Records Leber Family Survival Story The Leber Family of Mobile, Alabama were one of thousands of families trapped in their home during Hurricane Anthony of 2016. What makes their story significant, however, is that their endurance survived the test of nature, and how daring acts of courage were able to allow for their survival after the brutal storm's passage. "It was unlike anything we had ever experienced," stated Carolyn Leber, mother of 4, one of the seven family members to experience the storm. "We've seen devastation before, but from what this storm brought us was anything beyond what I expected in my wildest dreams." At 6 P.M. EST on June 13, 2016, all seven members of the Leber family sat together in the living room of their ranch home on Creekway Drive to watch the weather report of oncoming storm, Major Hurricane Anthony. "We had heard reports that Anthony was a Category 5, with the fastest wind speeds ever recorded of any storm in the Atlantic," stated Robert Leber, Father. "But we had brushed it off. Mobile has had hurricanes before. We've had Ivan, which brought the highest storm surge ever recorded in Alabama. There was also Dennis, in 2005, which was an intense storm at landfall. Since we had experienced these storms, amongst many others, we figured Anthony wouldn't be that much worse." "Throughout the day, thunderstorms from the outer edges of the storm had pushed through our area, but they lasted barely ten minutes and we could never find any damage," explained Keranique Leber, 23, daughter of Robert and Carolyn. "So, based on that, we thought, 'Hey, this storm won't be bad at all!' We were wrong." Unlike many in Mobile, the Lebers neglected to stock up on supplies to prepare for the catastrophic impacts of the Category 5 storm, and ignored the Federally mandated evacuations north into McIntosh or Mt. Vernon, and chose to wait out the storm in their brick home on Creekway Drive, less than half a mile west of Mobile Bay. Even as Anthony strengthened to Category 5 intensity while approaching Pensacola, Florida, and last-minute evacuations out of Mobile were still happening, the Lebers chose to stay in Mobile. One June 12, at 2:45 P.M. EST, city officials secured Mobile off from the rest of Alabama. Nobody would get in or out of the city until after the storm. At 5 P.M., reports of conditions in Pensacola were looking grim. Anthony's eye had just passed over the city, and a storm surge reaching fourteen feet in height and winds exceeding 190 MPH, with gusts reported at 205 MPH at times, had caused significant damage - the worst since Ivan of 2004. In addition, Anthony had produced multiple tornadoes, including a strong EF3 that resulted in extensive damage on the east end of the city. Despite this, and with Anthony showing no sign of weakening as it began to turn west towards Alabama, the Lebers still made no attempt to escape the storm. "Radar showed the storm beginning to turn southward - we thought it would move back over water and miss us entirely," Robert explained. On radar, Anthony had begun to turn southwest, putting its eye right along the outer edges of the Gulf, while the most intense part of the eyewall was sitting along the coast - meaning Mobile was about to get slammed by one of the strongest hurricanes ever to occur in the Atlantic. As Anthony approached Alabama, several rain bands just north and west of the eye intensified further, with these storms now being the most intense part of the hurricane. "Before Anthony even hit, you could feel something was wrong," explained Bob Leber, 17, eldest son of Robert and Carolyn. "The entire day was still, hot, and eerie; scarily calm. That can often mean an impending disaster is coming." At 6 P.M. EST, Anthony's outer bands had pushed into the city. "The storm didn't just start calm and gradually get worse - it went from calm to chaos in an instant," Keranique explained. "There was a loud thunder clap, and then what sounded like a thousand gallons of rain started pounding against the house." Robert went to gather his family and brought them all to the center of the house as he prepared for the impacts of the storm. "Damage started to occur right away," Robert said. "Within five minutes of the storm first hitting, a tree outside was knocked over and fell on my car." With this development, the Lebers knew they had no choice but to face the storm. As night fell and conditions rapidly deteriorated, the storm continued to wreak havoc around them. "It was definitely scary," Keranique stated. "All throughout the night, we could hear things blowing around outside, rain pounding the house, roofs being torn off houses, etc. Without being able to see, you can only guess what kind of damage is occurring." By daybreak, the eye of the storm had passed to the south of Mobile, putting the most intense part of the eyewall over Mobile. "This is where things really started getting hectic," said Carolyn. "Our power was already out, so we couldn't really tell what point in the storm we were at," Keranique said. As soon as Anthony's inner eyewall hit Mobile, the Lebers endured some of the most powerful hurricane conditions to occur in the Atlantic, and they would be put right in the center. "This is where the survival part kicks in," Bob stated. "As soon as that part of the storm hit, the roof of our house was torn clean off. Several minutes later, so much water had collected on the ceiling from the torrential rainfall it caused the ceiling over the living room and kitchen to collapse, so, at that point, we were really no longer protected," Keranique relayed. As the Leber's family home was torn to pieces by the storm, they began to scramble for options on how to protect themselves. Carolyn noticed the front door blew itself open, and looking out into her front yard an undamaged car was blown there by the storm. "It seemed so weird I can't even describe it," Carolyn said. Knowing this would be a dangerous chance of finding shelter, she and her son, Bob, went into the car and started driving in order to scout for new shelter to ride out the rest of the storm in, despite the fact that this was a dangerous move nobody else dare ever make. "Ironically, I was not pushed off the road by the winds or anything. However, conditions were next to impossible due to the rain blinding my view of the road," Carolyn said. Meanwhile, the Leber home was being gutted by the furious winds. "I knew at any second the house could be blown off its foundation and that would be the end of us," Keranique said. "All I could do was hope that we would be okay." But things were not okay. The home on Creekway Drive was half-destroyed, and with the storm not even half-over, the Lebers had plenty more to endure. "All around me, rain poured. Furniture and debris was getting tossed around, and I hid in the closet to avoid getting hit by something," Keranique said. At 11:20 A.M. EST, the surge from Mobile Bay began to creep into Mobile. "As soon as the water hit, it picked up our house and began carrying it throughout town," Keranique said. Keranique then struggled to find her way to the attic to avoid getting pulled into the water. "I didn't think anything of it except for the fact that, if I didn't get my brothers and myself into the attic, we would be done for." Keranique found both of her brothers, eleven year-old Collin and four year-old Jack, and took both of them into the attic with her. Not knowing where her dad or grandfather was, she knew it was all on her to survive the rest of the storm. Meanwhile, Carolyn and Bob had escaped to downtown Mobile and were forced into an elementary school gymnasium along with other residents of Mobile. Carolyn tried to call her husband on his cell phone, but, as expected, service across all of Alabama was dead. "I had no idea how my husband, his father, or any of my children Bob were faring, which seriously worried me," Carolyn explained. Back at the Leber home, Keranique climbed up onto the roof of what remained of the family home and surveyed her surroundings. "I could see nothing but water. All around me, waves pounded against the sides of the house while the wind nearly pulled me from the rooftop," Keranique said, flighting to hold back tears. "Everything I once knew was deep underwater. I tried calling to my dad; but he was nowhere to be found." As Anthony continued to relentlessly destroy Mobile, Keranique and her brothers struggled to survive. "In reality, the hurricane was ending. There were signs," Keranique said. "I could feel the winds dying down. The rain was letting up. I could see the sun on the horizon." Back at the shelter, which had electricity, Carolyn saw the storm was beginning to die down. "Someone told me the hurricane had weakened to a Category 3, and that the eyewall was beginning to push South," Carolyn said. "I began to feel a glimmer of hope." However, when the hurricane began to turn south, a band of strong storms remained over downtown Mobile, still producing hurricane-like conditions over the city. Hurricane-force wind gusts affected downtown Mobile; with 100 MPH winds still causing major damage, including ripping the roofs off buildings, knocking out power, and shattering windows. The shelter where Carolyn and Bob were present was not left un-afflicted. A 100 MPH gust destroyed the building's generator, starting a fire in the building's boiler room. After that, power was lost to the whole building, in addition to the roof being torn off the gymnasium, where Bob and Carolyn were staying. "At one point, it was just a normal atmosphere. In another instant, chaos ensued after a loud bang from deep inside the building, followed by everything going black only to have light once again when the gym ceiling was getting ripped to shreds," Bob explained. The ceiling over the gym sat in giant metal sheets supported by giant steel support beams that ran the width of the room. When the roof was torn off the building, these metal sheets collapsed into the room where people sat, whilst others were sent flying into the storm. "It just became chaos - utter blackness with people running and freaking out all around you; it can be quite unnerving," Bob stated. Meanwhile, back at what remained of the Leber home, Keranique struggled to survive against the after-effects of the storm. "I had clambered onto the roof of my now floating house. All around me, water sat. At that point, I knew I was being pulled out to sea," Keranique explained. "Water was creeping up fast, and I was so scared because I can't swim and was afraid I would drown." Holding onto the roof, Keranique had nowhere to go as her house was carried far out to sea by rising flood waters. Back at the shelter where Bob and Carolyn resided really no longer resembled a shelter. "The winds had destroyed the roof and blew in nearly all the windows," Carolyn explained. "Thankfully for us, the emergency staff managed to get everybody under control and move us into the building's interior hallway. Winds were still gusting to hurricane-force outside, and all we could hear was this eerie whistling and an occasional bang as the storm ceased to stop pounding Mobile. I prayed that the rest of my family was faring well, wherever they were." At the Leber home, Keranique was holding her own against the storm surge. "I could tell the storm had definitely moved on. There was only some light rain and a few breezes," Keranique said. "I saw a break in the clouds and knew that I would see the sun again soon." For days after the storm, Keranique and her brothers remained on the rooftop, trapped by floodwaters with nowhere to go and with no food or water. "I knew that we were in the Gulf of Mexico," she said. "Our house was just drifting day by day, farther away from the town I once knew. There was nothing but water surrounding us. I looked up and too often I saw an empty sky." Meanwhile, Bob and Carolyn had remained in downtown Mobile as directed by emergency responders. "I was absolutely astonished at the degree of damage that had been thrust upon the city," Bob said. "Whole buildings had been deformed and left as piles of debris. Power was out all across southern Alabama. It was just a horrid scene; watching the reactions of people who learned that they had lost a loved one or everything they ever owned. It was all too much for me to take." The city had been placed on lockdown in the wake of Anthony. The National Guard was called in by President Obama, who cut his trip to the United Kingdom short in order to assist with relief efforts. After spending nearly an entire week at sea with no food, clean water, or sleep, Keranique and her brothers were finally rescued by emergency responders. "It was the most magnificent thing in the world!" Keranique exclaimed. "I finally knew God had answered my prayers." All three of them were examined by paramedics once landing in downtown Mobile. Both Collin and Jack required hospitalization due to malnutrition and sleep deprivation. All hospitals throughout Mobile were either filled to capacity or destroyed by the hurricane. Due to this, they were airlifted to a hospital in Prichard, where both made a full recovery within weeks. Robert had spent the entire time unconscious when he was tossed out of the house during Anthony. He awoke in a hospital in Mobile nearly two weeks later, not fully aware of his surroundings. "I knew one minute I was in my house, riding out the storm," he states. "The next, I find myself in a hospital. I have no recollection of what happened in between during that time." It would be another four weeks before the entire family was re-united again. "I felt such relief and pure happiness when I saw my children and husband alive once more," Carolyn said. "We all just came to tears at the sight of each other." However, the Leber family was not without loss. "My grandfather remains missing," Keranique said. "No one has seen him. Search and rescue efforts have ceased to stop looking for him, amongst many others. We know he is out there." The Lebers now reside in a new home in Bay Minette, Alabama. They still re-collect their experiences from this monster storm, and will always remember to live life to its fullest. "This storm put us to the ultimate test," Carolyn says, "But we know we have passed. Not a day goes by where I don't remember Anthony. However, we know that we can survive - together - if and when the next one strikes." Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Cyclones Category:Hurricanes